Kiss Me
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: [WARNING: slash][RLSB][MWPP era][ONESHOT][SongFic] Based off of 'Kiss Me' from Sixpence None the Richer. Many different tiny stories of RemusSirius moments.


_Disclaimer_: Don't own Harry Potter. Don't own 'Kiss me'. Don't ask questions.

_Warning_: It's all slashy goodness, so if you don't support, I suggest you run because there's some MAJOR slash coming up. _Non-slash fans run for their lives_. Hehe!

_Authors Note_: It may not be rambling, but it's really confusing, so keep an open eye for italics and different scenes, 'cos they change with the scenes in the song. Keep up and R&R! Hopefully this will give some of your RL/SB shippers some ideas, steal my little stories, I don't care!

_Kiss Me_

_Kiss me  
out of the bearded barley_

"That thing bit me, Professor!" A kid squealed indignantly to the Herbology professor, making Sirius laugh.

"No wonder, Jones, you better put your gloves on or the barley will do it again, they're not peaceful little plants!" The professor barked back.

Sirius, wide eyed, pulled on his own gloves just in time, because the green barley had hopped up and made a snatch up at Sirius' hand.

"Mine's moldy." Sirius commented sourly.

"Well, mine's bearded." Remus responded dryly, patting soil firmly around the greenery. Sirius looked over immediately.

"A bearded barley plant? I have to see this!" He muttered, leaning over to examine the plant in Remus' pot, making Remus laugh.

Sirius stood up after inspecting the plant, and leaned over to give Remus a soft kiss on the lips, which Remus returned with equal softness.

"You were right, Moony, it really has a beard." Sirius muttered, stroking his cheek.

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing… swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

Hand in hand, Remus and Sirius pelted down the stone steps of Hogwarts, rushing toward the lake of deep blackness, Remus screaming behind him to slow down.

"Would… you… please… slow down… Sirius…" Remus panted after him, only the moonlight lighting their way.

Sirius, who was much more built than Remus from Quidditch, just laughed and pulled him on.

Finally stopping under the shade of a tree, Sirius fell down onto the dewy and wet grass, dragging Remus down with him, their hands still strongly entwined.

Sirius pulls Remus closer, snaking an arm around his shoulder and turning to face him.

"You look cute in the moonlight, Moony." He whispered, and Remus looked over, too.

"Do I?" He asked lightly, cuddling closer to Sirius, since it was a rather cold night.

But Sirius didn't answer, and instead, rolling on top of him, nipped at his lip and gently captured his lips for a short kiss. Remus moaned and pulled away for oxygen.

Sirius brushed the hair away from Remus' forehead and smiled at the boy underneath him, who grinned back in the moonlight.

_Oh, kiss me… beneath the milky twilight_

Both boys sat cross-legged on the stony and cold floor of the astronomy tower, glancing occasionally at each other but mostly looking at the stars and pointing out certain constellations.

"I can't believe you still haven't found Sirius, Padfoot." Remus said, shaking his head as Sirius searched the inky sky for his star.

"It's not a clear night. But I think I found my brother." Sirius said defensively, pointing a gloved hand around the depths of the black sky.

"Sirius, it's never been a better night for star gazing – oh, look, there's Ursa Major." He commented intently.

"Ursa _what_?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"It's a constellation, Padfoot."

"Instead of talking about the sky, can't we just snog?" Sirius asked impatiently, and Remus blushed.

"Um – I suppose so." Remus said quietly, and was knocked backward by Sirius almost immediately, where they both laughed.

"You really catch up on the case slowly, don't you?" Sirius said before leaning down and closing his eyes. Remus pushed him away.

"What?"

"Why do you think I brought you up here?" Sirius asked bluntly.

Remus blushed again. "To snog?"

Sirius nodded vigorously, cutting across Remus' laughter and connecting their lips.

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand.  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

"Sirius, as badly as you might take it, you can't sing."

Sirius, looking offended, grabbed Remus' hand. "Then I'll prove it." He said smugly.

"With me?" Remus said quizzically as Sirius tugged on his arm.

"No, you just need to be there while I prove it."

Remus smiled, feeling himself pressed up against Sirius, and seeing glowing fireflies pass as he puts his head on Sirius' shoulder – he can barely feel it, but they're moving every so often in a circle, Sirius mumbling a song in a deep voice quietly in Remus' ear.

When he's done, he pulls his head back up again from his shoulder their eyes meet. Sirius smiled

"I told you I could sing." He said smugly, leaning forward and proving that he can also kiss, as well.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring… bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

Sirius held the marauders map out in front of the two of them, as they walked silently across the lawns of Hogwarts, sunshine burning on Remus' neck.

"There's that big old tree… and there's Snape, the greasy git… aha!" Sirius shouts triumphantly, pointing toward a spot on the map. Remus leaned over. "Look, I told you, Remus! There's a tree house right here across that tree!" Sirius said, repeating his pointing with his finger several times until Remus stops him.

Remus frowned. "I've never seen it before."

Sirius pulled his hand out and grabbed Remus' hand. "You will now, Moony."

Sirius ran across the bright green grass until they reached a grubby tree and not far from it – a small wooden treehouse.

Remus smiled at the sight of the slightly weathered thing. Sirius ran forward, jerking Remus along, and hopped onto the 'house' part of the tree, pulling Remus up to join him. Strong ropes are bound to the branches with dented tires tied to them securely. Sirius laid an arm around Remus' shoulders and pulled him closer.

"I love you, you furry werewolf." Sirius whispered softly in Remus' ear, and he smiles again, looking over at Sirius' beaming face.

"I love you, too." Remus whispered back, without the added names. Sirius grinned, brushing his lips against Remus', who pulls Sirius closer by his neck. Sirius pulled away, cupping his cheek gently. "And you're a beautiful werewolf, too, Remus."

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

_Kiss me… beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand.  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
Silver moon's sparkling_

Sirius licks his lips, smiling over to a confused Remus, knocking the book out of his hands and leaning out of the common room armchair, and pressing Remus' lips against his forcefully.

"I hope that's an explanation."

_So kiss me_

The leaves, trapped on his clothes, cover him and Sirius efficiently, so with no regrets, he suddenly grabs his face and kisses him on the mouth, smelling essence of Autumn, dirt, fallen leaves, and dog. Sirius smiles against his lips.

_So kiss me_

The snow hits him directly in the face, causing Remus to whirl around, and before even blinking something large and handsome leaps onto Remus, tackling him, making Remus let out a girlish squeal as he falls onto the rather soft and cold snow that's seeping through his clothing. Both of them laughing, Sirius presses his lips against Remus' with smiles both still etched on their faces.

_So kiss me_

The door bursts open, the force making Sirius' Halloween costume billow behind him, as he stands rather proudly dressed as what Remus assumes to be a muggle, and his laugher being that loudest of all in the common room as James keels over with laughter and other Gryffindors clap at Sirius' costume, Remus jumps up and kisses Sirius soundly on the mouth, his hands on his face to make sure he doesn't go anywhere. The crowd in the common room seems to cheer louder than anything to Remus.

_So kiss me_

"I didn't get you anything you can hold." Sirius said slyly, smiling still. Remus stares at him quizzically from the other side of his four poster.

Remus raises an eyebrow.

"It's something you can keep in your memory," Sirius' smile grew wider still. " And in my opinion, it's the best Valentine's Day gift I'll ever give or hope to give." With that, Sirius jumped onto Remus and captured his lips, whispering:

"Happy Valentines Day." : as he does so.

_So kiss me_

_Author's note_: So, what do you think? It's cute, right? And when they keep on saying 'so kiss me' I just made short paragraphs with barely any story, trying to show the ending of the story and the ending of the song blend together as the lyrics got slower and less, and the paragraphs got less big and gave off less info. R&R and if you want to take one of my little stories and turn it into something, I don't care!

Love,

JULIA XD ;P


End file.
